The main goals of the proposed research are to (a) shed light on the basic mechanisms that enable people to adaptively "process" and re-represent intense negative experiences without increasing negative arousal, and (b) examine the translational implications of these mechanisms. My previous research suggests that two critical mental operations play a key role in facilitating such adaptive, reflective processing of negative emotions - a self-distanced, 3rd person perspective (rather than a self-immersed, 1st person perspective) and a "why" focus on the specific reasons underlying one's negative experience (rather than a "what" focus on the specific felt emotions experienced). Building on these findings, the proposed research will pursue the above goals with two specific aims. Aim 1 is to assess the physiological mechanisms that underlie the effects of the key operations described above (i.e., distanced-why strategy). Aim 2 is to investigate the translational potential of the distanced-why strategy by examining its utility for long-term coping with symptoms (e.g., intrusions, rumination, avoidance) surrounding intense negative experiences against a control group. These aims will be examined using both experimental and field methods. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]